Beauty and the Bastard
by Lythany Rain
Summary: You knew Gaston wanted Bell. You know the scene... but you didn't know this.  Explicit content


**... ****Bell opened the door grudgingly and emitted Gaston. "Gaston! What a... pleasant surprise." **

"**Isn't it, though?" He strode in, passing a mirror and checked his teeth. "You know, Bell. Every girl in town would **_**love**_** to be in your shoes." He pulled out a chair and dramatically sat down, kicking off his boots and putting his feet on the table.**

**Bell pulled a book out from under his feet and wiped it off before turning her back to him.**

"**Picture this," he said standing up again. "Me coming home to a beautiful wife, busily cleaning the home and the little ones playing on the floor by the fire with the dogs." He put his face near hers. "We'll have six, or seven."**

"**Dogs?" Bell feigned naiveté. Trying to pull away from him, under the pretense of going to put the book she was holding on the shelf. **

**Gaston laughed. "No, Bell. Strapping young **_**boys**_** like me."**

"**Imagine that." **_**What an arrogant cad.**_

**Gaston moved closer still, his eyes watching her body as she walked. "And do you know who that little wife will be?" **

"**Let me think." She said as she put the book on the shelf.**

"_**You**_**, Bell." He put a hand on either side of her head on the wall and pressed closer, nearly touching his body to hers.**

_**What!**_** "Why, Gaston! I'm... speechless! I-I really don't know what to say." She couldn't think with him looking at her like that, so near she could smell the leather he always liked wearing.**

"**Say you'll marry me." He leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to her mouth. His body finally pressed completely to hers.**

_**Marry him? Right!**_** Bell tried to reach the knob on the door but Gaston only pulled her to him and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Bell couldn't help herself; she opened her mouth. Gaston thrust his tongue into her mouth and searched it thoroughly. He tasted nice.**

**Gaston's eyes shone with triumph. He had won her. Now he could do what he wished. His kiss gentled and he brought her hands up and around his neck. He kissed down her neck and used his hand to cup her bottom and pull her hips forward until she could feel the proof of his desire for her.**

_**He thinks I'm going to... with him! Here! Now!**_** Bell pulled away from him and shoved him away. "Gaston. You've grown to bold! What makes you think I would..." She didn't get to finish because he suddenly grabbed her and swung her around onto the table in the middle of the room. He lifted her up, moving so he could put himself between her legs, pulling her blue dress up to her waist exposing her white cotton underwear. Bell tried to pull away but couldn't help liking the way his roughness mingles with his gentleness. **

**He kissed her again, his hand running up her thigh. He had wanted to do this since he first saw her. He was going to make her want him like he did her. **_**Even if she doesn't, I'll get what I want.**_

**Bell lay down on the table and let him ravish her with caresses and kisses. She loved it when he squeezed her thighs just a little too tight till it was painful. It made her center burn with something she'd never felt before. When he started to pull off her underwear, she was too far gone to resist. She even went as far as to help him by lifting her legs. When they fell to the floor she lay completely exposed to him from the waist down. He leaned over her and licked her navel. Then he licked a wet path to her inner thigh and bit down. She cried out but only writhed as he kissed and licked the spot he had bitten. **_**It had felt so good. **_**His tongue began to firm and rotate over a small spot on her heat she hadn't even been aware of and then delved deep inside of her. She moaned and grabbed his hair, pulling it from its pony tail. It fell silkily around his shoulders.**

**Hearing Bell make those little sounds of pleasure caused Gaston to become so engorged it was painful. He used his other hand to untie his trousers and pulled out his long, **_**large**_** shaft. It, like everything else, was much bigger than normal and he knew it would cause her pain when he rammed it into her. He stroked it as he caressed her with his tongue until she was slick with desire. He grabbed her breast through her dress and squeezed hard as he shoved himself into her, pushing to the hilt.**

**Bell screamed but didn't push him off her. The pain he was inflicting on her breast was tantalizing and the pain he had just caused inside her was fading, though he stretched her delightfully. He began to pull back and thrust inside of her and she quickly caught on to his rhythm. She lifted her hips to every hard thrust. The pain still hadn't receded fully but what was left only turned her on further. She gasped and moaned over and over again as he rutted over her, his eyes closed and his face contorted with a look of fierce concentration. His hand reached up and grasped her neck so that she could barely breath and he began to hammer into her faster and harder until she was screaming with every shove. She yelled again as spasms took over her body spreading through her core to leave her shaking and limp.**

**Gaston watched her eyes cloud and exploded inside her when he felt her close around him. He moaned long and low emptying inside her. He thrust into her a few more times before he finally collapsed on top of her, his hand still grasping the thin column of her throat. **

**His weight was very heavy and he was crushing her small frame but she didn't care. He smelled of horse and leather and now something far more pungent. He was breathing hard in her ear and lifted himself enough to kiss her fiercely, bruising her lips. His hand stoked her throat and eased where there would be marks.**

"**You're the perfect woman for me, Bell," he muttered against her lips. "The perfect little wife."**

"**I'm not going to marry you, Gaston." Bell said when he lifted himself off her. She winced as he pulled out of her. **

"**What are you talking about? You know you want me. You sure were ready to spread your thighs for me." He ran his fingers over the red marks where he had bit her.**

"**I don't want to marry a brainless oaf who doesn't even read books without pictures..." **_**No matter how handsome he is.**_** Bell sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you can part my thighs anytime you like." She kissed him, and gasped as he gripped her arm painfully, pushing her back on the table. "**_**Again**_**?"**

"**You said anytime, Bell. And I want you **_**now.**_**" As he shoved into her again, she found that that was painfully true. He began to move faster and harder again. "Once you're carrying my first brat, you'll marry me, so I have some work to do."**

**Bell didn't argue. Though you wouldn't either if someone's hand was covering your mouth. **

**A loud whinny sounded outside. **_**Felipe? **_**Bell struggled until Gaston finally pulled out of her and readjusted his trousers. Bell pulled her dress down and ran to the door, when Gaston pulled her back against his chest with a thump. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow, Bell." He moved to kiss her when she opened the door suddenly and he fell forward, outside into the mud. **

"**I told you I wouldn't marry you, Gaston. Go home." She ran outside to the field where she had heard her father's horse whinny.**

"**So! How'd it go?" Laffu asked him loud enough for Gaston to hear him over the band music.**

**Gaston stormed away, knocking Laffu into the mud. "I'll **_**have**_** Bell for my wife. Make no mistake about **_**that**_**."**

"**Hmph. **_**Touchy." **_**Laffu muttered to the pig beside him... **

**...****Not The End...But You Know What Happens. **_**(Wink, Wink) **_


End file.
